chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Adali Eeltail
Adali is a young apprentice of The Chief Medic Sylvia. She is an Eel Umi Dragon, a species renowned for electrical powers, however, Adali's knowledge of herbs and healing has made her a medic. Umi Dragon Species belongs to ☀http://xxcrystal-okamixx.deviantart.com/ Character belongs to ☀http://reshiramandsuicune.deviantart.com/ Physical Description A small light pink Umi Dragoness who is fully grown. She has six legs and small wing like fins on her shoulders, she is also covered in a fur similar to a seal's. The paws on her front legs are blue while all of her other appendages are pink. She has light purple and blue specks on her back near her tail and her last legs. She had light pink ears on her head which have light blue fur sticking out of them, she also has fur sticking out on her cheeks. On her shoulders she has light blue fins that flutter when she is happy. Her tail has a long, light blue fin that starts at the base of her tail and ends at the tip of her tail. The fin is set vertically situated on her tail. Elemental Abilities Since Adali is an Eel Umi Dragon she has the element of electricity. Electric Jolt: Adali can emit a powerful electric shock from her body. Thus, when she has physical contact with the enemy she can shock them. ''Zip and Zoom: ''Adali can build up electrical energy in order to be able to attain short bursts of speed. This helps her to gather medical supplies quickly. Personality Calm, Cool Minded, Strong Willed, Cares a TON about her friends or those less fortunate, can be hyper, has ADHD (basically all hyper). She has a truly sweet personality which gives her the nickname "Candy". She is always patient with others and enjoys the true beauty in everything around her. Bio Adalia was born to a small family of Eel Umi Dragons in the Gulf of Stolen Storms on the Dragon Planet Electrous. She spent most of her childhood exploring her ocean home and learning its secrets. When she was around 8 years of age she was about ready to start school and began to start exploring the dry land above her ocean home. She was highly intrigued by the plants on the land and began gathering them and studying them in secret. However, her parents tried to steer her away from this and placed her in a school to train her electricity element. But Adali's element was weak and she could do no more than release a simple jolt from her body. When her parents noticed this they decided that elemental power was not Adali's thing, thus they switched her over to a different school which was meant to train in all fields. At this new school Adali was always a kind-hearted individual, even when she was young, and would tend to the bruises of younger dragons who were bully victims. She would also always act positive towards the victims in an attempt to undo all the negative acts the bullies did. She was never known to be an effective fighter and was more known for being a passive healer, however this changed when a close friend of her's was bullied. She sprung on said bully and used her multi appendages to scratch him, a dragon teacher finally split them up and Adali was almost expelled (if it were not for her friend and parents) After that no one messed with her or her friends. Soon Adali became known for her knowledge in healing and eventually applied to and successfully got into a prestigious dragon nursing school where she learned all about the anatomy of dragons and other creatures. After a total of over 8 years of medical training Adali gained the title of Medic Dragon and returned home. Eventually she got a message from her realm's royal army asking for her Medical Skills on the open battlefield. Wary of what might happen her parents were against her leaving, but she did anyhow believing that these soldiers needed her help. But poor Adali had no real clue what war was like, she was horrified and shocked at the violence and bloodshed, yet she still managed to do her job and effectively too. (she has gotten used to the violence) During one battle Adali had just finished healing a broken wing when a larger dragoness showed up in the Medic tent. She had massive cuts and gashes but nothing too major so she sat herself in the back hoping that Adali would treat the more critical dragons first (which she did). When Adali finally got to treating the dragoness said dragoness praised her for her gifted healing knowledge and how she was able to heal so many dragons in such short amount of time. Adali told the dragoness her entire story and finished it as she finished healing the dragoness. But before she could go restock the dragoness asked her if she would like to come with her and train as one of her Legendary Medics in her advanced section of the army, Adali was hesitant feeling that she should help these dragons yet, becoming a greater medic would mean helping even more. She eventually chose to go with the dragoness whom smiled and told her she would come back for her after the battle. Smiling Adali went back to work when one of her patients turned to her and said "You know you just got picked up by the Light Queen" Gallery Lineless attempt free adopt closed by xxcrystal okamixx-d8ug5cu.png Category:Team Light Category:Characters